


Welcome home

by Miss_Barbara



Series: Every day in a new way. [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Ending, Earth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Barbara/pseuds/Miss_Barbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth is a freeing place these days, written for the prompt: The world doesn't end when the doctor dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be anywhere without Fififolle's brilliant beta-ing.

It’s 4 in the afternoon and Lorne is working through a mountain of paperwork. Even though he keeps his office locked, more and more paperwork appeared on his desk every day. He would bet his best chocolate on it that Sheppard bribes McKay in some way to open up the door for him.

He is approving yet another request form when the door opened and David walks in. It is quite rare for the other man to find him in his office since Parrish puts in long hours with his plants. More hours than Evan spends in his office anyway. He looks freshly showered as he drapes himself in the chair opposite Evan’s.

“I am bored,” he states as he picks up a model airplane and fiddles with it. “One of the new baby scientists blew up something in my lab and now they won’t let me in my lab to look after my babies until the debris is cleared.”

Where other people would make a fuss about the fact that they had been in an explosion, David is only concerned for his plants, it’s weirdly cute.

“Anyway, I was thinking that we should do something boyfriendish. We're both in the next leave rotation to earth and we could spend the time walking hand in hand and stuff, making people realize that your gorgeous body is mine.” David winks, clearly trying to be sexy and it’s so funny, Evan can’t help but laugh.

“Are you going to kiss me in the middle of a busy street?”

“What else is having a pretty boyfriend for?”

Lorne pouts at that. “You only love me for my looks.”

“Yeah, so you better not get ugly when you’re old. Gotta go now, see you later.”

Still smiling Evan goes back to his paperwork as David saunters out of the room.

\---

After finishing the last of his paperwork he made his way to the messhall. Now that he knew David was coming with him to earth he could actually start looking forward to it. In another two weeks they would go home through the stargate. He wondered if he could take David to meet his family, he had never done that before with anyone, but he wanted to show everyone that David was his boyfriend.

Grabbing a few items from the menu he looked around the almost empty messhall. Most people had already finished their dinner and there was no one around he would like to sit with.

\---

Deciding on an empty table in the corner he was mindlessly plowing through his dinner when suddenly the unscheduled-off-world-activation klaxon sounded. It wasn't until he heard 'Dr. Parrish please report to the gate room,' from a strange voice over the comm that he left his food and ran towards the gate room.

Half of the gate room was filled with the royal servants from P2X-8O5, the guards where all lying motionless on the floor. Chuck and Elizabeth were held at gunpoint while Mario, the head servant of the Queen of Wheelios was demanding for Parrish to show up right now or people would start to die. Before he could react he felt the familiar burn from a ZAT shoot through his body and he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

When he came round the gate room was empty save for some soldiers and doctors. Ignoring the one that was taking his blood pressure he jumped up and ran over to Sheppard.

“What happened, sir?”

“The Queen of Wheelios demanded that Dr. Parrish was brought over to marry her daughter. As it turns out, he'd charmed her pants off with his looks and intelligence.”  
Lorne was seeing red from rage, someone had taken his man and he would be damned if he was going to let her have him.

\---

It took them two weeks to get Parrish back and after that he couldn't seem to speak to Parrish alone for a few minutes after that. It wasn't until they were at the SGC that Lorne had a few seconds alone with the man.

\---

“They put all the Atlantis personnel in the same hotel, how 'bout we sleep one night there and pack our bags and hit the road next morning?”

Parrish had just enough time to nod before Dr. Frasier came back with the results of their blood tests.

\---

Lorne was pushing his self-control to his limits and sneaking glances at David. He suspected that David had the same problem. They would land in a few minutes in Texas where they would visit Evan's parents at some point in the next week, but chances were that they wouldn't leave their hotel room for a few days. Spending a few hours with David created the temptation to touch David and kiss him, but unfortunately they are on the plane with someone else from Atlantis and it is killing them both.

It takes them more two hours before they can finally lock the hotel door behind them. Then there is kissing and touching and more kissing until they are both breathless.

“I prepared something!” David exclaimed happily as he pushes Evan to sit on the edge of the bed. Digging through his bag he grabs his iPod and selects a number which he puts on.  
As the music started, slow and seductive, David starts to move as well, his arms are swaying around and his hips are trying to move as well, from Evan's point of view it is pretty hilarious. It isn't until David starts opening up his shirt buttons that Evan realizes that David is trying to strip for him.

“The world doesn't end when the doctor dances,” David smirks as he pulls his shirt over his head while turning around. It is probably the best thing Evan has seen in months.

He loses his shoes, socks and pants before the song ends and he stumbles only once, which was probably some sort of record.

“I don't really think this is going to work with you dressed,” David smirks and damn, Evan had been all but staring and drooling at the long, muscled man in front of him. Those clothes did hide a lot.

“Yeah...” and then he sheds his clothes quicker than he's ever done before and he crushes himself against David and yeah, that was the stuff.

His body feels so good, skin so soft and his fingers racing over the muscles of the man in front of him. He has dropped his boxers with his pants and was now pushing David's briefs down. More naked skin equalled better touching opportunities.

There is a little pushing and pulling and then they both land on the big, soft bed on their sides, not letting each other go.

Panting, they parted some time later. Evan has never been closer to orgasm from kissing alone, but David just has that effect on him. Drawing back a little he pushes David until he is flat on his back. Leaning back a little he starts to map out the lean torso with his tongue, sucking on the pert nipples and biting along his ribs, which were, by the way, a little to prominent for his liking.

Finally he licks his way down the crease of torso and thigh. Down until he was nuzzling the soft skin behind his balls. He's seen David's cock before, but he had been in a hurry, frantic to get them both off. This is different, it has to be different.

He sucks on one finger until it is coated with saliva. As he licks his way up the hard cock in front of him he circles David's anus, applying pressure until he could push easily in on one of David's exhales. It slides in all the way up to his knuckle, making David gasp and clench around the intrusion.

When he unclenches again Evan starts feeling around, while he never stops sucking at the cock in front of him.

He finally feels a little bump and judging by the gasp from David he has found his prostate. Rubbing back and forward over the little bump he moves himself a little until he can take David's cock all the way, until the head bumps the back of his throat.

Judging by the spasm of David's body and the hot squirts in the back of his throat David has just come. Slowly pulling his finger out he releases the cock from his mouth, giving it little licks to clean it until it was soft and David was a puddle on the mattress.

For a moment he is content to just lie there. Head pillowed on David's chest, listening to his heartbeat going back to normal. He hasn't come yet and his cock makes that painfully clear. He is about to jack himself off when David flips him over, straddling him.

“I am a scientist, we like to explore and discover things,” he states before he bows down and continues to nibble on Evan's collarbone. He tries licking, sucking and biting, finding out which ones have the best result. He discovers that Evan loves people playing with his nipples but his ribs were ticklish and a no-go zone during sex.

He's desperate to rub against something when David finally uses his mouth on his hard cock. It's sloppy with not enough suction and too much teeth but God, it's David who is sucking his dick and it is better than he has ever dreamed about. Grabbing David's head by his hair he pulls him off roughly seconds before he comes groaning his way through his best orgasm in years.

His belly is striped with come and his cock desperately tries to get up as David sniffs at the semen on his belly and then licks some of it up, but it was a no go. Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand next to the bed he wipes himself up before curling into David.

Evan has his head pillowed on David's shoulder, his arm slung over his chest and one of his legs wriggled between David's.  
The world may not end when the doctor dances, but it was certainly shaking on it's foundations.

ALTERNATIVE SCENE

There is a knock at Evan's door early next morning and after waiting about 1.5 seconds David walks in and kisses him.

“I didn't tell you about the expedition I'm going on with the botany team, did I?” It's an innocent question but there has to be more to it.

“No?” Evan slowly drawls.

“Well, we're going to this rainforest planet for 13 days to catalogue as much of the plantlife as we can.” He lights up as he tells him about it. “It's twelve botany people and six marines and, well, we are leaving in half an hour.”

Evan is flabbergasted at that piece of information, he was leaving for two weeks and didn't bother telling him?

It was as if David could read his mind. “I wasn't selected to go at first, but Dr. Twaan broke his leg while falling down a staircase and they chose me as his replacement. I came as soon as possible!”

Evan sighs and kisses him. “Have fun,” he says, before shooing the other man out of the door.

\---

The two weeks are going really slow, he has to prepare for his leave and instruct Major Mahonie who will act as Sheppard's 2iC when he's on leave and he knows when David returns, without problem thankfully, he still can't visit him.He doesn't actually see him before the group they have leave with moves through the stargate.

Waiting for the results in the earth infirmary he finally has a change to speak with David.


End file.
